Crimson
by J.M. Hardwell
Summary: A mysterious man wakes up not knowing who he is, where he is from, and where he is. Though more will be reveled as time progresses. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own RWBY, this is only being made for entertainment.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where am I?" The unknown teenaged boy sat up in a forest. His blood red eyes scanned the forest around him. He got up and noticed that he was wearing a crimson colored watch coat that went down to his knees, his undershirt was black, he was wearing black leather gloves that had the fingers ripped off, he was also wearing black jeans and matching shoes. Attached to his side was a katana that had a black scabbard and a red handle.

Explosions could be heard off in the distance. He started to head off in the direction of the sounds, hopping to find some one who could help him.

As he made his way through the forest, he felt as if someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" He drew his sword activating something on it, causing several designs on the sword light up before it erupted into red flames.

It made him jump back a little, but he quickly held it in a stance he oddly remembered.

One of the bushes to his right shifted as something came out of them. It was a large black wolf.

He didn't know how or why, but he raised his sword and cut strait through the wolfs chest. It fell to the ground with a thump.

He turned around to see that it wasn't a wolf but some wolf-like creature. It had white spikes coming out of its body, and it seamed to wear a bone mask with an ornate design on it that matched the creatures red eyes. It slowly began to disappear into a black smoke before completely disappearing.

He continued to walk through the forest till he found the cause of all of the commotion. Two groups of four people were fighting large creatures like the one he had killed earlier. One group fought what looked to be a large bird while the other one fought a massive scorpion.

The first group detached the scorpions stinger, it feel onto it's head penetrating the armor. Then a girl with orange hair wielding a massive hammer drove it farther into the creature. This also caused it to fall forwards into the canyon below.

The other group had pined the massive bird to a small building with ice. Then a red object was launched towards the massive bird causing it to hit the cliff wall behind it. It then began to be dragged up the wall. Once it reached the top it stopped before it's head was cut off by some unseen force.

He stood their slack jaw at what he had just seen unfold before his eyes.

The teenage boy walked over to the group who had been fighting the scorpion.

"Um hello? I'm not sure where I am. Could you please tell me?" Every turned around and almost jumped at his appearance.

"Uh… you're in the Emerald Forest, in vale." A blond haired boy spoke up.

"And where is that exactly?" Everyone looked shocked at his question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov switch

"What do you mean 'where are you', did you hit your head or something?" Jaune questioned him.

Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You know yelling at someone isn't the best way to introduce someone."

Jaune looked over at Pyrrha then back at the person who they assumed had been here for initiation. He had blood red hair and eyes to match, his coat was also a similar shade of red, his undershirt, pants,gloves, and what looked like combat boots were black. On his left side was a katana that had the same coloration as his clothes.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked. He had a look of confusion and thought.

"I honestly don't know who I am, where I am, and how I got here." Everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"We still need to get back to the cliff. If you want you can follow us." Ren was motioning towards the cliff that the other group of initiates had gone too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Crimson Mors. Together you will form team _CANVR_ (carnivore). Led by Crimson Mors." Everyone in the auditorium clapped and cheered at the new freshmen.

Crimson had found out his name when he was looking through his coat and found an ID card. Apparently he was seventeen, and came from some where called Patch. The only thing it was useful for was finding out his name.

Team CANVR walked through the halls of Beacon to their new dorm room which was right next to team RWBY's. Before they entered Crimson knocked on the door to RWBY's dorm.

The door flew open to revel a short girl with black hair that turned red at the tips, she also had silver eyes.

"Yes?" she looked confused to see Crimson standing there.

"Yes hello I'm the leader of team CANVR, Crimson Mors. I wanted to see who our buddies across the hall were like, and I have a few questions for you over there." Crimson pointed over to a one Weiss Schnee who looked shocked and pointed to her self. She blushed a little.

"Me?" She blushed slightly more.

"Yes you. I have a few questions about this here." He drew mejeærsker and held it up. He found the name engraved around the bottom of the Tsuba. The sword gleamed in the light and showed off the ornate designs that traveled up the blade.

Crimson sheathed mejeærsker and walked into the room over to Weiss. He took the sword off his side and placed it on the desk before her. Weiss took out the sword and examined it.

"This…. this is infused with dust!" Team RWBY and CANVR stepped forward to see the sword better. "I've seen experimental tries at this but never it actually working," She looked up at Crimson. "This dose work, right?"

Crimson picked up the sword and activated the fire ability he knew of. The designs lit up once again as the blade became fully encased in flames. Everyone gawked at the sword.

"Do you mind if I study your sword? I mean it could help you learn some more about it and I could learn how you did it." With that Crimson sheathed the sword and walked over to the door and turned around.

"Sure thing. First thing after classes." He waved to them and headed over to the team CANVR room.

Team RWBY and what was left of team CANVR stood in awe still at Crimson's sword.

"What's his semblance?" Blake questioned from her bed. She had been listening in on everything while she was reading one of her many books.

"We don't know." Ren turned to Blake and looked almost disappointed.

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow during combat practice." Pyrrha began to walk back to their dorm motioning for the rest of her team follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson woke up to see a head with orange hair looking at him.

"Good morning!" Nora bounced around the room shouting the phrase before ending back next to Crimson's bead.

"Good morning… Nora is it?" The orange haired girl nodded in confirmation then went over to wake up her partner.

Crimson slowly raised up cracking the bones in his back individually. He looked around the room to see that his team was slowly getting up and getting ready for classes.

After getting his school uniform on there was a commotion that got Crimson's attention. He poked his head out the door to see team RWBY off in a hurry.

"Oh shit! Classes!" Crimson ran off after them the rest of team CANVR following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crimson Mors will be fighting against Yang Xiao Long. Both of you will have five minutes to get ready. I expect you two to be here ready for the sparing match." Professor Goodwitch looked up from her large scroll to look for the two students.

Crimson walked out onto the arena, a buxom blond girl stood on the other end. Her lilac eyes stood out from her long hair. She was fumbling with her gauntlets, then when she noticed Crimson she looked him up and down.

"You know you aren't that bad looking." Crimson prepared to draw his sword.

"This is a fight, not a swimsuit contest." Yang looked down at her clothing then back up at Crimson.

"Excuse me!" she tried to appear threatening.

"Three, two, one, begin." Yang rushed towards Crimson. He drew his sword to block her on coming fist. Her hair began to glow with yellow fire.

As soon as Yang's hand touched the bladed the fire in her hair was snuffed out and she felt like all of her power had been drained. She looked up at Crimson, his blood red eyes flashed white for a second then back to red, his hair glowed with red fire like hers. He felt a surge of energy flow through him.

He punched her in the gut sending her flying back.

"What was that?" Blake was shocked by what had just happened.

"I… I don't know, it's almost as if her semblance was transferred." Ruby was just as confused as everyone else in the room.

Crimson looked down at his hands. They were glowing with red fire. He looked up to see Yang getting up looking angry and confused. She charged him again but not as fast and not with as much power as before.

Crimson swung at her knocking her back again. This time he felt more powerful than before. This time it was his turn to attack. He rushed over to where Yang landed. Crimson activated he sword's red dust ability. He brought his sword down on his opponent.

Yang blocked it, she felt more tired now. She couldn't explain it, every time she attacked him the weaker she felt.

"And that's the match." Everyone was shocked, sure enough Yang's aura was in the red. While Crimsons was still full.

Yang got up and looked at Crimson, his hair and fists were still glowing red. She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"What did you do?" Crimson snapped out of a daze he was in and looked at the buxom brawler.

"I don't know." He looked down at his hands, they suddenly stopped glowing and Crimson felt normal again.

Yang's hair lit up as soon as his flames died down. Every one was in shock again, even the Professor.

"That's it for today class. You are dismissed." With that everyone left the class room heading off to their next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want you to try something." Crimson looked over at Weiss who was looking up from her book.

"And what might that be?" She closed her book and motioned for him and the rest of team RWBY to follow. They all followed her including the rest of CANVR. They found them selves in the training room.

"I want to test your semblance." both teams looked at Crimson.

After everyone had gotten out of their school uniforms back into their regular cloths.

"Ruby I want you to hit Crimson." Crimson and Ruby looked over at Weiss looking shocked.

Ruby looked over at Crimson and punched him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Crimson held his arm and looked over at the red themed leader. His eyes flashed white again.

"Now Crimson and Ruby could you please run to the other side of the arena." They booth looked at each other. Ruby had a confidant grin on her face as she readied her self to use her semblance to beet him.

They took off. Except ruby ran as fast as she normally did. Crimson disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals. Both teams looked as shocked as Ruby was. Crimson ran into the wall causing spider web fractures up the wall. They all laughed at Crimsons fail.

"Blake I want you to hit Crimson now." Blake nodded and walked over to where Crimson was. He was slowly getting up, as he did he saw Blake getting ready to punch him. He sped off trying out his new power.

He tripped over his own feet as he felt the power leave him like after what happened during his and Yang's fight. He fell flat on his face sliding a few feet from where he fell. When he rolled over he felt some one punch him and another surge of power fill him. He jumped up to get away from his attacker. A clone was left where he lied.

Blake threw her kusarigama at him. Crimson dogged, another clone standing where he stood to take the hit. He drew his sword and swung at Blake.

Blake felt confused when her semblance wouldn't work and Crimson was using it. She was lucky to doge his sword when she did. Though without her semblance it would be harder to fight him.

Crimson darted to the left leaving a clone for Blake to attack. With her distracted he punched her in the back with his left hand causing her to fall forward. She rolled over and looked up to see Crimsons katana pointed in her face. The red dust lighting it up with red flames.

He chuckled and sheathed his sword and held a hand out to help Blake up. They walked over to the group of students.

Nora rushed over and hugged Crimson. His eyes flash white and Nora fell to the ground looking extremely sleepy. Crimson looked down at Nora who was struggling to lift her grenade launcher.

Crimson bent down to pick up the grenade launcher. It surprised him when it felt as light as mejeærsker. He looked over it as Nora looked sad that she couldn't hold her hammer anymore.

"Just as I though, Crimson can steal peoples semblances when they hit him of if he hits them. Wait Crimson," Crimson looked over at Weiss, the grenade launcher suddenly became heavy. Nora picked it up and started to look like her old self now. "I want you to hit Yang."

Yang looked over at Crimson with a grin on her face. "Okay." He walked over to Yang and hit her. His eyes flashed white and Yang was sent flying back a few feet. His hands, and hair were the same as during his fight with Yang earlier.

"That proves everything. Crimson can steal another opponents semblance using it while his opponent loses it," Everyone thought about it then looked over at Crimson who was taking everything in like it was nothing. "It's rather helpful when fighting against other hunters but poor against Grimm and non huntsman."

"But it's still cool!" Ruby looked like it was christmas morning. Everyone laughed at Ruby as they headed off back to their dorms.

"Thank you for providing your self as a genie pig for my experiment." Weiss kept looking forward trying to avoid Crimsons face.

"Um.. oh it was nothing. Besides this helped me know my friends better, and learn more about my self too." Crimson looked over at Weiss and noticed a light blush.

Today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

This night Crimson had a dream, no a nightmare.

In it he saw a woman with snow white skin, piercing red and black eyes. She seemed to control the Grimm. She spoke to him but he didn't remember anything she said.

He bolted awake. Crimson looked around the room, it was still dark outside and everyone was still asleep. It had been several days since he found out about his semblance. He decided to go into the bathroom to cool off a little.

He walked in and turned the faucet on to the coldest setting. Then he began to wash his face.

Crimson looked up to see his face was like the woman's in the dream. His skin was snow white, black veins came up his cheek towards his eyes. They were black with blood red irises standing out just barley. He almost fell backwards, he looked away from the mirror. When he looked back at it his face was the same as it had been before.

He dried his face and went back to bed.

When he woke up he found that it was daytime now and his team mates were awake.

"Good morning everyone." Crimson stood up and stretched. The rest of team CANVR was already dressed waiting for their leader to get up.

"Good morning Crimson!" Jaune walked over holding Crimson's cloths.

"Why do you have my cloths?" Crimson was still half asleep to give a damn really why he had them.

"You accidentally placed them on mine." Jaune motioned over to where his stuff was. Crimson took his uniform and put it on.

"To breakfast team CANVR!" Crimson marched out the door his team following.

"Oh Ren I hope they have pancakes today. Do you think they'll have pancakes today?" Nora was her usual self.

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"They always have pancakes." Ren was trying to keep his partner under control. But that last sentence didn't help.

"Oh, yeah, they do!" With that the orange hair girl ran off at full speed to the cafeteria, leaving her team behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both team RWBY and CANVR sat at a table with each other. Yang took it upon herself to sit across from Crimson.

"Good morning Crimson." She said flirtatiously. After their fight and learning about his semblance Yang became 'closer' to Crimson. He couldn't be seen with out Yang some where near by.

Frankly it annoyed Crimson. Weiss would also sit next to Yang and would ask several questions about him, and his sword. To her right sat Ruby and Blake. To Crimson's left sat Pyrrha Nikos, she apparently was some big athlete or something. To her left sat Jaune, followed by Ren and Nora.

Unlike a certain blond girl, Pyrrha was more discrete about her feelings toward him and her partner Jaune. Though if Crimson could avoid being in a love 'square' that would be lovely. All that needed to happen was Jaune to stoop being dense, and for someone apparently hotter than himself to get Yangs attention.

"Good morning Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake." Everyone except Blake who was currently deep in a book waved to Crimson.

In the days following his first fight Crimson had learned how to control his semblance more, and how to control his sword. He even had a new symbol that was on a white cloth that hung from his right side. It was a red pentagram with a black circle towards the inside. He also designed a rope dart so he could take an opponents semblance from afar.

"Hey Crimson!" Ruby replied cheerfully. "Are you ready for today!"

Crimson thought about what they were doing today. "What was it again Ruby?"

"We're going to the Forever Fall forest to collect tree sap from the trees for Professor Peach." Crimson remembered her telling them about the assignment the day before.

"Sure, yeah I'm ready." Ruby smiled and returned to eating a plate of cookies.

"How about you Jaune?" Crimson looked over at his blond team mate. He was busy pushing his food around his plate.

"Um, yeah I'm good," Everyone looked over at Jaune. "What is it guys?"

"It's Cardin isn't it Jaune." Crimson knew about Cardin's habits of picking on his team mate.

"No, it's…. Yeah it's Cardin." He slumped his head down, a since of dread lingered around him.

"You should stand up for your self." Yang stepped in.

"No, no I've got it covered." He looked up and held his thumb up to look like he was okay.

"Pyrrha, hit me." Pyrrha hit Crimson causing him to gain her semblance. He looked over to Cardin and the rest of team CDNL who were picking on a rabbit faunus. He lifted his lunch tray and slammed it into Cardin's head causing him to let go of the faunus' ears.

"Wow, nice shot Crimson." Yang was almost on the other side of the table. Crimson just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson was collecting tree sap when Russel, Dove, and Sky came running through the forest screaming about an Ursa.

"Ren, Nora, and Weiss go get Goodwitch! Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, and Ruby come with me!" Crimson ran off in the direction of were the cowards had come from.

They came to a clearing fining Jaune and Cardin being cornered by an Ursa Major.

"Ruby!" Ruby took the queue and hit Crimson in the shoulder. His eyes flashed white and he was gone.

The Ursa swung at Jaune, but it lost it's paw. When it looked down Crimson was standing in front of Jaune. His sword was longer than usual, the earth dust strengthened the blade and made it larger.

Using Ruby's semblance Crimson slashed at the Ursa faster than the large Grimm could react.

When his job was done he sheathed his sword. The beast fell to the ground splitting into several chunks.

Yang stared at Crimson ogling over what he had just done "Oh yeah he's mine."

Blake scoffed at her partner for being so easily entranced by her 'boyfriend'.

"Is everyone alright?!" Professor Goodwitch came into the clear to see the finished product of Crimson's work. "Very good Mr. Mors. Thank you on taking down that very dangerous Grimm all by your self I presume."

"Not without Ruby." He winked at her causing her to slightly blush.

"Ah yes, your semblance. Mr. Winchester and Mr. Arc thank Mr. Mors for saving your selves. Then I expect all of you to be at the Bullhead in fifteen minutes." She turned on her heal and left to round up the rest of the students.

"Thank you Crimson. Though Jaune here deserved to be eaten up by that Gri-" Cardin was cut short when he felt a breeze and saw Crimson's sword pointed at his throat.

"Endanger one of my team mates again, and I'll be the last thing you see." With that he put mejeærsker back into it's sheath and walked off Jaune following behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Crimson, but I didn't need the threat on Cardin." Jaune was on his bead next to Crimson's. He had his back to Jaune and was over looking mejeærsker, resharpening it.

"Yes you did. Jaune, as the leader of this team I will do everything in my power to make sure that my team mates are safe," He turned around to face Jaune. He tossed over his sword. "Is that sharp enough?"

Jaune tested the blade by scrapping his thumb over the blade. He brought his thumb up after one run over. "Yeah, maybe too sharp." Crimson laughed at his team mate.

"You know Jaune you should take the offer from Pyrrha for lessons." Jaune almost choked on nothing.

"W…what? How do you know about that?" Crimson turned back around to put his sword with his stuff.

"Also as team leader it's my responsibility to know everything about my team mates. Nice job on your test scores." Jaune dumb founded on how Crimson knew got up and went outside for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson was in the library when he saw team RWBY going towards the docks not wearing their normal clothing. They also had their weapons with them. Crimson carried around mejeærsker only because he didn't trust Nora to guard it, especially with Weiss being caught trying to 'use it for research'. Crimson followed closely behind them as to not get noticed.

When they landed in Vale Crimson decided to follow Yang and some blue haired kid. They were heading to a parking garage, a few minutes later they came out on a yellow motorcycle.

Crimson followed them the best he could for someone who was following a motorcycle on foot.

When they stopped, the muffled sound of music came from the club they had parked in front of. Crimson waited for them outside, from there he would follow them where every they were going. The music stopped for a few minutes before restarting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about twenty minuets passed they came out off the club. They mounted the bike when Yang got a call. Something caught Crimsons attention. It was the sound of mechanical foot falls off in the distance. Crimson looked around the corner to see what was making the sounds. It was a mech suit chasing after Blake and some blond haired guy.

When the mech passed Crimson used his rope dart to cling onto the mech. He heard the roar of an engine behind him. Crimson turned around to see Yang's motorcycle following the mech.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Is that Crimson?_ Yang thought to her self. Surly enough there was Crimson hanging onto the mech in front of her.

"Neptune what ever you do, don't hit that guy on the mech suit." Neptune stuck his right hand out in front of her face giving her a thumbs up.

Yang throttled the execrator making bumblebee go faster. They all needed to be ready for when they try to take this thing out.

The mech started to trow the cars around it hoping to get rid of Yang.

Neptune fired a couple shots at the mech before turning it into his gun into a trident and jumped up into the air stabbing the mech. The mech started to spin to get rid of Crimson and Neptune.

It succeeded in getting rid of Neptune, but Crimson held on.

"I'm in position!" The mech began to slip and fell of the bridge that they were on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson let go of the mech as it began to fall off the bridge that it had been on. As he fell he saw someone jump down after him.

He landed on the ground with a thud. Crimson looked up to see team RWBY fighting the mech. He struggled to get up, his aura took most of the damage but it still hurt to stand up.

Crimson drew his sword and when to go help them. But something got in his way. There was a sharp pain in his gut and he was sent flying back.

A girl with brown and pink hair stood in the place he once did. She had a parasol was smiling at him. Her eyes changed from brown to pink and brown as she ran at him.

Crimson readied him self to dart out of the way. When she went to hit him with her parasol he crumbled into shards of glass. The girl looking shocked looked around for Crimson.

He came up behind her and brought down his sword. She redirected this sword with the handle of her parasol. She then kicked him in the gut with one of her stiletto heels.

Crimson winced in pain as he was sent flying back into one of the many concrete pillars holding up the bridges above. He fell to the ground, his aura was gone and he was defenseless.

The girl walked over and kicked crimson in the face knocking him out.

When he came to, Crimson found himself in a warehouse. There was a single light right above his head, and he was tied to a metal chair.

The clicking of high heels got his attention. He looked over to see a woman in a red dress standing just outside of the light's reach. Her eyes glowed like fire piercing into his soul.

"Hello there, are you awake now?" The woman voice was soft but it was also stern. It sent a chill up Crimson's spine.

"W…who are you?" She stepped into the light revealing her self. She had raven colored hair and amber eyes. Her heels sounding like glass on the concrete. She walked over and lifted his head with her hand.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that I can give you more power than you ever imagined you could with going to a huntsman academe." Crimson tried to not look at her, but there was something about her that he couldn't quite place.

"I would say that you're lying." She smiled, her amber eye's glowing orange again.

"Oh come now I would never lie to you Crimson. Especially due to where you come from." Crimson was confused.

"How do you know my name, and how do you know where I come from?" She just smiled again and began to walk around Crimson trailing her hand over his shoulders.

"A friend of mine told me. But Crimson if you come work for me I could give you the power you so greatly deserve. I already know about you're semblance, and it won't work on me," she walked back so that she was in front of him again. "Wouldn't you want unimaginable power?"

"What….. what if I beat you in a fight?" She smiled at what Crimson was offering.

"You get to leave and you never have to come back. If fail in defeating me, you will work for me with your undivided loyalty," She walked over to Crimson and released him. She picked up his sword from a table in the shadows and gave it to him. "Begin."

Crimson drew his sword and lunged at the raven haired woman. She dogged his attack and slammed him into the floor.

As Crimson tried to regain his barring he heard a screeching from around him. The ground glowed, then exploded sending him flying in the air.

He landed with a muffled thud as spider web cracks spread across the ground. He tried to get back up, but after his fight with the multicolored girl and now this was wearing him down. Crimson felt something touch his neck. He looked down to see a black blade pointed at his throat.

"I guess you win, um who are you?" She pulled the blade back and it shredded up into orange dust.

"I'm Cinder." Crimson stood up and looked at Cinder and stuck out a hand.

"Well I guess I'll be working for you now." She shook his hand and began to walk away. The rest of the lights in the warehouse. There were containers upon containers of Schnee Dust Comp. dust. He had heard that someone was robing entire SDC train cars of dust. These must be the people responsible.

"Come this way Crimson there are a couple people I wish for you to meat," Cinder beckoned him. He walked over to the door that lead out of the warehouse. She opened it up to reveal a room with a man with grey hair and grey clothing, the other person had mint green hair and her clothing was more reviling than Yang's was. "Meat Mercury, and Emerald."


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson was walking around the White Fang's secret hide out under Mt. Glenn. He wore a White Fang mask to conceal his identity. It covered his entire face (like the White Fang lieutenant's), only allowing for his blood red hair to show. He had let it grow out down to his shoulders since he was 'recruited' by Cinder. The White Fang members had heard from others about Crimson, and they tried to stay away from him at all times.

An distant explosion got Crimson's attention. The sounds of fighting coming from the back of the train was slowly growing.

" _Everyone get ready we are leaving now!_ " Roman Torchwick's voice boomed over the loud speakers. Crimson hopped on the train as it began to move.

"What's going on?" Crimson found a White Fang member who had come from the train car behind his.

"Four Huntresses and a Huntsman found us. They might be on the train." Crimson smiled under his mask.

"Go tell Roman that I'll deal with the Huntresses." The White Fang member nodded and ran off to the next car. Crimson readied his sword for them. He was ready, Cinder **had** taught him more than Beacon ever had. If his hypothesis was correct it would be a group of first year students. They would be easy to take down, especially due to his semblance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang, Blake, and Weiss hopped down into a train car. The some-what lit room allowed them to see just enough to see the other end of the car.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang readied her gauntlets.

"Here this should help you." Weiss handed Blake a clip of dust rounds. She took it and loaded the clip into Gambol Shroud.

They began to walk forward when the door on the other side opened up. Crimson stepped out drawing his sword with a metal ringing.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's my lucky day, a group of first years. Though where is your leader, where is Ruby?" His mask muffled his voice so that they couldn't tell who it was.

"We can take him." Yang got into her fighting stance. So did Weiss and Blake.

"You would think." Crimson activated the wind dust in his sword making it swing faster and lighter. He lunged at Yang.

Weiss rushed him and blocked his attack. Crimson's sword was just inches away from Weiss' face. Crimson switched to fire dust causing the blade to burst into flames forcing Weiss to push him back.

She went to use a speed glyph, but she couldn't. Crimson formed a gravity glyph under Weiss sending her into the roof of the train car.

Yang and Blake went after him. Crimson created a speed glyph under Yang sending her to the other side of the car. He slashed at Blake hitting a clone. He pulled out a rope dart and threw it at Blake. It was made of the same Dust infused metal as his sword.

Blake not expecting the dart didn't doge. It hit her in the side just barely sticking into her side. It began to glow white then stopped. The dart was yanked out and she was sent flying backwards with a speed glyph.

Yang went to punch Crimson in the back. She tripped a little when the attacker vanished like Blake did. It was one of the many tricks Cinder had taught Crimson. He could steal as many semblances as he needed.

He activated an glyph under Yang's feet and activated the ice dust in his sword freezing her in place. Weiss got back up activated the ice cylinder on her rapier and stabbed the floor of the train sending ice in Crimson's direction. Her attack hit another clone as Crimson rushed over to Weiss.

He activated the earth dust making the blade of mejeærsker longer and tougher. He brought the sword down on Weiss. She paired the attack sending the blade and sparks into the ground. Crimson activated the wind and earth dust to making the blade longer and faster.

He swung it across her midsection. She barely had time to blocked it. With a loud clang the two swords collided. She was struggling against the force of Crimson's attack. Blake got up and rushed Crimson.

He dogged out of the way leaving a clone. Blake slammed into Weiss knocking them both on the ground. Crimson threw his dart at Yang who was trying to break free of the ice.

She let out a cry of pain as the dart pierced her aura. Crimson now had all three of their semblances, they were all completely defenseless.

Blake ran at Crimson and slashed at his back. He dogged the attack and using Yang's semblance, punched Blake in the side sending her flying into the wall.

Crimson walked over to where Yang stood frozen. He froze the rest of her up to her hands so that she couldn't move. He sheathed his sword then lifted her head up with his hand and looked into he lilac eyes.

"You're not as tough as your friend was. What was his name, ah yes Crimson." she tried to break free to get at him.

"You killed him!" Crimson began to laugh. He stepped back and pulled out his sword.

"This was his blade was it not?" Yang over looked the sword, and sure enough it was Crimson's

"You stole it from his dead body!" The ice was beginning to crack at Yang's attempts to break free.

"You know he didn't like you the way you liked him. In fact he told me that he hated you, and he wished that he never met you." Crimson pointed his sword at Yang. His idea was working perfectly.

"No you're wrong! Crimson was my friend and I will avenge his death!" She spat at him. Crimson smiled underneath his mask. Now was the time.

"You know Yang, you're not going to stop this train. None of you are," He noticed that Weiss and Blake were getting up. "Though this whole thing is a waste of my time." He removed the mask to reveal his face.

Yang started to form tears in her eyes staring into the old blood red eyes. Weiss and Blake stopped noticing who it was.

"Good bye Yang." Crimson brought mejeærsker to his side. Activating the wind dust he thrusted the blade into Yang's abdomen. Red blood began to trickle out of the wound down the sword. Weiss and Blake went to go help Yang but were sent back by a gravity glyph.

When they looked up Crimson was gone and Yang was bleeding profusely from her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson walked to the front of the train putting his mask back on before entering the engine.

"The huntresses have been taken care of Roman." The orange haired criminal turned around to look at the boy.

"Thank you Crimson. At least you get actual work done unlike those other two hooligans that Cinder has." Crimson bowed. He looked to the front of the train to see the door of the tunnel closing fast.

"Let the fun begin." He smiled under his mask ready for what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

"Those kids really made a mess of things." Emerald was watching the emergency crews taking care of the premature breach.

"At least Crimson here stopped them before any of the huntresses could stop the train." Cinder looked over to Crimson who just sat on the roof leaning on the edge.

"I did what I had to do. They were easy." He didn't look over at them, he didn't want to.

"Yeah thats only because you can steel other peoples semblances." Emerald was most likely referring to the time when Crimson stole her semblance and made her say she liked Mercury.

"Oh come now, this makes our jobs much easier. Besides he can take the entire school of Beacon probably." Cinder walked over and gave one of her signature smirks. It always made Crimson's skin crawl.

"Well the White Fang won't listen to us anymore. A lot of them were trapped in the tunnels." Mercury was looking at Crimson with annoyance.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Adam Taurus walked up making Emerald jump a little.

"Of course they would. Your the leader of the White Fang." Crimson was smirking under his mask so that no one could see who it was.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Adam tried to look menacing in an attempt to scare Crimson. The only person who scared him was Cinder, and a certain multicolored girl.

"He doesn't matter right now. What dose matter is that the Kingdom of Vale is on alert now. Making our plan much harder." Everyone nodded at Cinders redirection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I saw him, Weiss, and Blake saw him too." Yang was lying on her bed. Her stomach was covered with a large bandage to cover up the stab wound.

Team RWBY and the new team JNPR were siting around to listen about the mystery attacker that bested three of the members of team RWBY.

"Weiss, is it true?" Weiss looked up, Pyrrha looked shocked, afraid, and sad all at the same time.

"Yes, it was him. Crimson attacked us on the train. He stole our semblances." Weiss looked down in shame.

Jaune looked up at Weiss "Well you should've been able to take him right? I mean if he only got one of your semblances at a ti-"

"NO! He stole all of our semblances at the same time. He took mine when I attacked, then Blake's, and finally Yang's. He used them all at once. We couldn't beat him." Team JNPR looked at Weiss who was about to cry.

"It's okay Weiss, none of us could beat him. Not even Pyrrha, if he has that rope dart." Ruby placed a comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"We thought he was dead. But here he is working for the White Fang." Jaune the new leader of JNPR said almost mockingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's the plan?" Crimson was over looking a hologram of Vale. The Amity colosseum floated in the air. They were in a warehouse on the outskirts of Vale.

"Yes, we need everyone in the colosseum for it to work." Cinder had her smile that told everyone that she was ready to kill someone if given the opportunity.

"So what do we do now?" Mercury was standing next to Emerald on the opposite side of the hologram from Crimson.

"Crimson I need you to wear a change and hide your appearance. Also I need you to learn a new weapon. Especially after the train incident." Crimson looked over at Cinder taking off his mask.

"What weapon would you have me learn?" Cinder nodded at one of the White Fang members. She walked over to a crate and opened it up. Inside was a bolt action sniper rifle.

"The AGR-76, it fires No. 5 Dust rounds. It can kill a Beowolf at five hundred yards." Crimson walked over to the crate to look at the sniper.

"What does it turn into?" Crimson picked it up and pressed a button next to the safety. The sniper began to transform into an assault rifle. "Ah, no close quarters weapon."

"We wouldn't want anyone figure out your semblance and know who you are now would we?" Cinder pulled out a rather large brief case and handed it to Crimson.

He opened it up to reveal several rounds of No. 5 ammunition. "What does the assault rifle form shoot?" Cinder pulled out another brief case. Crimson opened it up to find several clips of No. 19 rounds. "This will work nicely."

Crimson pressed another button turning the assault rifle into a collapsed form. "In sniper mode it also has a grappling hook for going from building to building. Or in your case."

Crimson nodded and took the sniper rifle. "I'll make sure to practice."

"Oh and the helmet hooks up to the sniper's scope so that you can make the most accurate shots." The White Fang member pulled out a helmet and gave it to Crimson.

He walked out heading to the target range when some one stopped him.

[Where do you think you're going Crimson? And why don't you have your mask on?] it was Neo. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips looking annoyed with something.

"Hello to you too Neo." He seldom liked his encounters with the petite woman. But some times her company was enjoyable.

[You didn't answer me!] Crimson sighed and activated his sniper into sniper mode. [An AGR-76. That must of cost a lot of money.] Crimson laughed at the ice cream themed girls other obsession besides ice cream.

"It must have, but Cinder got it for me to fight with in the tournament. Only because of a certain huntsman team boarded the train." He closed the sniper back up and tried to walk forward.

[I want ice cream!] the girl stomped a foot down in defiance.

"Really, right now?" she only looked angry. The one thing Crimson didn't want to see in the woman.

[Yes. Now, I want my ice cream!] she stomped her foot again. This time she activated the hidden blade in her parasol. Neo held it up to Crimson's throat.

"We're out. And I'm not going to go get more." She inched the blade closer to his throat.

[Then we'll just go out on the town.] Crimson sighed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. What ever, but I'll need your semblance." She smiled put the hidden blade away and hit him hard with her parasol.

[Yay! Thank you.] Crimson cursed internally at this girls obsession for the treat that left him in bruises some times.


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson and Neo were in their fourth ice cream parlor. He had been using Neo's semblance to stay hidden from any of his old class mates.

"Why must you eat so much ice cream?" Neo looked up from her neapolitan ice cream.

[Because why not Crimson. Why don't you eat so much ice cream?] She tried to force feed Crimson some of her ice cream.

"Because I don't have a sweet tooth like you." She smiled a little before going back to eating her ice cream.

[You're just jealous of my good looks Crimson. You want me don't you?] She looked almost Yang after that last 'comment'.

"No, I just don't believe in relation ships between business partners. Especially with our line of work. Besides you have Roman." She huffed, closed her eye's, and looked off to her left.

[You and I both know that Roman is a little bitch, and was right you do like me.] She finally looked at Crimson again.

"He is a bitch. I don't understand why Cinder even bothered with hiring him." Neo nodded in agreement.

[The only reason I work for him is because it pays well and he owes me,] she finished her ice cream and looked sad. [I want more.]

"Can I get another thing of ice cream for the little devil across from me." Neo glared daggers at Crimson, but stopped when another bowl of neapolitan ice cream. Making that the third bowl at this parlor.

[Thank you Crimson!] She looked happy once again and Crimson could relax.

"You know you can be really scary some times." She just looked up and smiled.

[I know I can be. It helps when I have to deal with Roman or Cinder's goons. Your not like them, though you still get scared by me,] She smiled triumphantly and stuck a spoon of her ice cream in Crimson's face. [Eat it!]

Crimson sighed at took the offering. Neo clapped happily and smiled. [Ha I got yo to eat it!]

"Only because you're annoying me. Will that be all?" She finished her ice cream and nodded. "Finally, receipt please." The owner brought the check up and Crimson paid the man.

[How much do I owe you now?] They walked out onto the side walk and began to walk back to the warehouse. Crimson overlooked the four receipts he had.

"That'll be ninety-five Lien this time. Twelve under your last adventure." She pointed at her self innocently. She then gave Crimson a very tight hug.

[Thank you Crimson!] Crimson struggled to get out of her grip.

"Neo I can't breathe," She let go and looked up at him. "But thanks for the extra boost of your semblance."

Crimson and Neo turned the corner and ran into some one. Crimson feel backwards. It was Ruby and Weiss.

[Are you okay Crimson?] Neo helped Crimson up.

"Oh I'm sorry mister. Did I hurt you or anything?" Damn Ruby and her innocence.

Using Neo's semblance he distorted his voice so that they didn't recognize him. "Yeah I'm fine. But you need to watch where you're going." She coward a little towards Weiss who looked furious.

"Be more polite to people. Especially the friend of and heiress such as my self." Crimson felt annoyed by her. Even more than before, Neo noticed.

[Come on Crimson lets go. They are waisting our time. You still have to practice with your new toy.] Crimson put on a smile and looked at Neo.

"You know you're right. Red, Ice Queen I'm busy so if you would mind allowing us to pass by that would be most appreciated." Crimson and Neo began to walk forward but were stopped by Weiss.

"No. We have a few questions for you." Neo took note of what they were most likely talking about and tugged on Crimson's jacket.

"I don't have the time." He pushed by them and began to make his way to the warehouse. Neo followed behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Weiss stayed behind before following the two people.

They followed them to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Vale.

"Why are we following them again Ruby?" Weiss was behind Ruby astray slowly crept towards the building.

"That girl with him I saw her when we fought Roman in the mech." Ruby stopped when the sound of something shifting grabbed her attention. She scanned the area looking for anything that moved, nothing, just abandoned buildings and cars here and there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson watched as Ruby and Weiss made there way towards the abandoned warehouse. Neo stood next to him about to burst out laughing at the young huntresses stupidity. She accidentally slid her foot moving some of the gravel.

Crimson quickly used her semblance to mask their location. Ruby looked right at them and didn't notice a thing.

" _You could have ruined the entire diversion!_ " Crimson scolded her in a hushed tone. She smiled sarcastically like she had done nothing wrong.

[But I didn't so stop your bitching.] The two huntresses entered the warehouse. It was time to leave.

"Come Neo. Cinder will be very upset about us coming home so late." Neo walked along with Crimson back to their actual hide out. The illusion Crimson had been using faded away as Neo regained her semblance.

[Four hours that time. Wow that was an improvement.] Neo blinked changing her eye color every time. It made Crimson feel weird every time they switched when she opened her eyes again.

It certainly was an improvement. He was going to need it soon too.


	8. Chapter 8

Crimson jumped up into the trees activating Reaper. He looked out upon the arena field. He could see Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald doing good work with the other team. One was going to gang up on Mercury, Monty bless that mans soul.

He then saw it, Cinder gave the secret command to take out her attacker. Crimson or Crvena as he was known to the crowd hooked up the hud of his helmet to the scope of Reaper. He aimed for the mid section and puled the trigger.

The defining sound of the AGR-76's round was muffled by the helmet. The red No. 5 round passed through the air with it's signature scream. It hit the attacker taking down their aura.

Crimson needed to move, the sound that the rifle made would alert anyone to his presence in the forest. His new black trench coat bellowing in the wind behind him.

When he got a new position he pulled out another bullet and reloaded the action. He 'looked' through the scope again to see the other team looking at their fallen comrade.

"It looks like Crvena takes out the first opponent with dropping their aura in one hit!" Dr. Oobleck announced over the loud speakers.

"Yes and with one of my favorite weapons, an AGR-76." Professor Port commented. the crowd cheered as the fight went on.

They would win this fight no doubt. He scared the battle field to see that the rest of the opponents were running around not staying still. They must have been hoping to not get hit with the No. 5 Dust round.

Crimson looked up at the data board. Two of the teams member's auras were too low for the sniper. He didn't want to kill someone, not yet at least. He decided to aim it at their leader. She was facing off against Emerald.

Crimson lined up the cross hairs and slowly squeezed the trigger. The roar once again being muffled by his helmet. The leader was sent flying backwards as the round hit her in the chest dropping her aura to bellow sixteen.

Mercury and Cinder dealt with the last two team members. The crowd cheered as they won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson, Emerald, and Mercury were walking around the fair grounds. Crimson had painted a shark face on his helmet using the fake eyes made by the helmets lights to make it look demonic.

They came across team RWBY and Emerald had a brilliant idea. She stole Ruby's wallet to get her attention.

"It might be a little hard to eat with out this." Emerald held out her wallet teasingly.

Ruby spun around checking all of her pockets franticly. "Ah oh no, ohno, nonononononono."

"It's good to see you Ruby." Emerald said cheerfully. Mercury was preoccupied with looking at boots.

"Oh, thanks Emerald. I guess I must have dropped it. Ugh girl pockets are the worst."

"What's up Em." Yang walked up waving her hand. Crimson could see the scar wound from when he stabbed her.

"Just left the stadium after watching your amazing fight. You guys were awesome." Ruby blushed and began to speak to her self. The rest of team RWBY walked up to join the conversation.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake seemed too happy. Maybe it was because she never seamed happy when he was there.

"You know I feel like we never see your other team mates." Weiss added. Emerald looked over at Crimson and nodded.

"This is Crvena, our fourth team member." Everyone looked at him. Crimson felt weird, almost as if one of them recognized him.

"Hello there team RWBY." His voice came out modulated and computer-like.

"His helmet keeps him alive due to an accident during a raid on his village." Everyone grimaced at Emeralds rehearsed tale.

"Ouch. Dose it hurt to take it off." Yang asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's extremely painful." Crimson shifted his stance so he was more comfortable.

"So it looks like Crvena and I are heading to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Ruby looked excited at the change in topics.

"As leader of team RWBY I thought long and hard about this decision."

"We decided to put it to a vote." Weiss interjected.

"Ah, ah yes I decided to put it to a vote." Nice save Ruby, nice save Crimson thought sarcastically.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake was too happy, it was beginning to scare Crimson.

"I would happily represent team RWBY." Weiss gave a small curtsy.

"Yeah we're going to kick some butt." Hang punched her fists together. Emerald laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Well if Crvena and I see you down the road we won't go easy on you." Emerald motioned to Crimson.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang closed her arms and smiled triumphantly.

"Well we'll go catch some other fights. See you around." Emerald walked back to Mercury, Crimson followed them.

"So how are the new 'friends'?" Mercury used air quotations jokingly.

"I hate them."

"Orders are orders." Mercury was trying to relieve the tension in the mint colored hair.

"I just- How can they be so happy. All. The. Time?" she was obviously annoyed with having to deal with them. "How did you survive with them?" She looked over at Crimson who just shrugged.

"Did you at least get the info." Mercury looked over at Emerald.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo." The first one was true but the last one about Yang was farther from the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

"And you're sure?" Cinder was pacing back and fourth. She was uneasy a certain huntsman who they had meet before was here. Crimson was lying on the floor, Mercury was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and Emerald was sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Mercury while spying saw two huntsmen fighting. One was Winter Schnee and the other was some one he didn't know. Apparently his name was Qrow Branwen, one who fought drunk and never was seen sober.

"What do we do?" Emerald was sitting on her bead.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are. So we have no reason to worry," Cinder walked over to her table and picked up her large scroll. "Besides the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care thanks to our little friend. Ah, speaking of which it appears that we have a new access point."

"Is it anywhere good?" Emerald looked up to Cinder.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms, I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"Got it." Mercury and Emerald walked out of the room. Crimson just lied on the floor.

"Aren't you going to leave Crimson?" Cinder walked over to Crimson and sat on the floor next to Crimson.

"Nope. I'm too lazy to get up. Besides there are a few things I want to talk about." He sat up and looked over at Cinder. His blood red eyes meet her amber eyes.

"Well what is it you wish to talk about?" she leaned back a little giving one of her smirks.

"Who will be going on to the one-on-one fight? It'll be close courters. We can't have me be out there." Cinder looked as if she was thinking then pulled out her scroll and put up schematics for a robot.

"Penny?" Cinder smirked using her power to make her eye's glow. "So you want me to go against the robot?" Cinder smiled one of her wicked smiles

"I want you to give the crowd a good fight." Crimson knew what Cinder was talking about. He smiled and got up.

"You've got it ma'am." He walked to the door. He was stopped by Cinder's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cinders face. The raven haired woman creeped him out some times.

"Oh Crimson you're the most loyal associate that I have. I wish that once this is all over with, that we may work together again." She pushed Crimson out with a smile and closed the door.

Crimson put his helmet on and walked down the hall way, for some peace of mind. Of course he didn't get any when he heard a commotion coming from down the hall way.

He turned the corner and saw the one thing he didn't want to see. Teams RWBY and 'JNPR' were walking down the hall way.

He stopped and almost fell backwards. Ruby was the first to notice him.

"Crvena right?" Crimson nodded and held his head as if he had a head ache.

"What brings you down here to the student dorms?" Yang stepped forward.

"My head was keeping me up." His voice was distorted sounding robotic. Crimson faked a head ache again putting his hand up to his head.

"Would you like to take off you're helmet?" Pyrrha stepped in now.

"It keeps him alive." Weiss looked over to Pyrrha who grimaced.

"Yes, if I were to take it off I would die a painful death. But it also acts as an advanced scope for Reaper." He pulled out his sniper in travel mode from under his coat. He activated it into sniper mode. Ruby was almost drooling over it.

"Is that an AGR-76?" Crimson nodded and Ruby looked happier than ever. "I've always wanted to use one." Crimson put Reaper into its travel form and put it into it's holster on his side.

"I would wait till you're older. This thing has the kick of an Ursa," Ruby pouted and walked back into her group. "So what are you guys doing right now?"

"We were celebrating our victories in the tournament." Ruby pointed to her team and his old team.

"Yeah we were partying in the dinning hall." Yang pumped her fist in the air.

"What happened there?" Crimson pointed at Yang's scar from his blade. She looked down and felt the scar.

"Oh nothing just something I picked up during the breach. An Ursa spine hit me." She spoke with confidence, but Crimson knew she was cursing her self inside for having lost to her 'dead' crush.

"Well I must get going." Crimson brushed past between Yang and Nora. He was stopped when some one grabbed his arm. He looked behind him turning his head slowly. Giving the effect that who ever dared touch him would suffer. He saw Blake looking at him with hatred.

"Blake what's going on?" Ruby stood next to her team mate looking at Crimson and Blake back and fourth.

"He's lying. He doesn't have a head ache, he can take his helmet off," She reached up and fumbled for the release switch on the helmet. Crimson jumped back and drew Reaper pointing it at her head.

The black flash suppressor glinting in the light. Blake wasn't phased, she just looked even more angered. She held her hand on Gambol Shroud.

"Blake you could kill him!" Yang stood in front with her back to the barrel.

"He's perfectly fine! He doesn't even need to wear it!" Blake drew Gambol Shroud and pointed it at Crimson.

"You just want to get rid of the competition don't you kitty." Crimson stepped back still aiming Reaper at Blake. Everyone looked at Crimson, shocked looks on their faces

"What are you implying Crvena?" Blake became enraged by him seemingly able to tell she was a faunus.

"Oh, Blake was it, the sensors in my helmet can detect that you are a faunus," Everyone including Blake were left slack jaw. "What, cat got you're tongue?" Yang snorted at his pun, but quickly went back to shock.

Crimson took the opportunity to leave. He closed up Reaper and put it back. He walked off down the hall way, leaving the teams standing around wondering what they would do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson walked through the arena. He was heading for the locker rooms where his gear was stored.

Emerald was already there getting ready. She was over looking her pistols, checking the release levers for the Kusarigama form.

"Are you ready Emerald?" Crimson pulled out Reaper and looked it over making sure there wasn't a hitch in the transforming process.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready?" She got her response in the form of a grunt from her partner for today.


	10. Chapter 10

"Our next fight will be Emerald and Crvena from Haven versus Yatsuhashi Daichi and Coco Adel from Beacon." Professor Port's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

Emerald and Crimson walked out onto the arena floor.

"Hey, love the outfit kid!" Coco lowered her sun glasses to look at Emerald.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald began to stretch out to get ready for the fight.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Yatsuhashi stood up and drew his massive copper colored sword.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Coco looked over at her partner and smiled.

"Oh, like her!" Crimson looked over at Coco and studied her hand bag. She had bullets on the strap.

"Three…. Two….. One….. Begin!" Port spoke again. Crimson and Emerald walked back into the tall grass behind them.

Coco smiled and activated her chain gun. She fired into the grass, cutting the grass below chest hight. She expected to find the two opponents.

There was nothing, they were gone. A roar rang out that Coco knew all to well. She ducked as Yatsuhashi flying.

"Crvena has a AGR-76, watch out." Yatsuhashi stood up. He looked over at the board.

His aura was at seventeen, one hit and he'd be out. Emerald jumped down and used the kusarigama form of her guns to take Yatsuhashi. That only left Coco.

Coco fired her chain gun at Emerald hitting nothing. She saw Crvena and opened fire on his position. She heard the roar again but it was from behind her. She felt the round of the rifle hit her back taking her aura down. She was thrown forward breaking her sun glasses.

"With that we have the second fastest round ever in the history of the tournament!" Dr. Oobleck's voice echoed through the arena as the crowd cheered.

"Good job Crvena. You took them out with only two shots." Emerald walked to the main arena with Crimson. He just grunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good job Crimson. You did well against the Beacon students." Cinder was walking with Crimson along a roof top. They were overlooking the courtyard of beacon.

"So have you figured out who will be going to the one-on-one section of the tournament?" Cinder looked over at him and smiled.

"You will, though I need you to kill something." Crimson cocked an eyebrow that no one could see at what she was saying.

"Some _thing_?" He leaned on the ledge to listen to Cinder's plan.

"Yes, the student Penny Polendina is actually an Atlesian robot. It is going to the one-on-one finals. I wand you to rip her apart in front of the crowd." She smiled her wicked smile.

"Consider it done Cinder." Crimson stood up and pulled out Reaper.

"Good. Now go to the stadium and prepare for the mission." Crimson nodded and jumped down to the ground. He walked to the docks to head to the arena.

"CRVENA!" Crimson turned around to see team RWBY behind him.

"What do you want?" Crimson was annoyed by seeing his old friends. Ruby was chipper as usual. Weiss looked beaten up and burned a little. Blake looked almost as annoyed as he was being so close to him. Yang looked happy and ready to punch anything that cave her the option.

"We were heading to the area for Yang's one-on-one fight when we saw you. I also would like to congratulate you on your win today." Ruby was bouncing around hyped up on her sister's fight.

"Is that so? Hm, well if I see you in the fight don't think I won't go easy on you." Yang looked happier by that.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang crossed her arms and smirked. Crimson turned around and headed for an airship loading people up. Team RWBY followed him, Crimson sat down in one of the many chairs in the airship. Ruby sat next to him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not letting you see Reaper." the mechanical voice sent a shiver down Ruby's spine.

"Just one look, please?" Crimson shook his head 'no' making Ruby pout. "Your no fun." Crimson role his eyes.

They reached the arena, Yang broke off and headed with Crimson. "So are you ready to lose?" Crimson grind under his helmet.

"Are you?" He turned around to face the blond. She was grinning as much as he was.

"Sure, but your sniper is a ranged weapon. That won't do you any good in the arena during a one-on-one fight." Crimson nodded at what she was saying then turned to his locker. Tucked in the corner was mejeærsker. He made sure that Yang couldn't see the sword, he picked it up an placed it under his trench coat. He rummaged through his locker gathering extra clips for Reaper. He closed the locker and headed out to the arena.

All of the contestants stood in a line waiting to see who would go first.

"Our first match will be between Penny Polendina of Atlas, and Crvena Qui Metit of Haven." The randomization columns showed his opponents face and Crimson's helmet. A bar showed up underneath reading out their aura level.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Crvena. I hope we have a wonderful fight." Crimson readied himself, he placed his hand on Reaper under his coat.

"Three… Two…. One…. Begin!" Professor ports voice boomed over the loud speakers. Penny unleashed her swords and began to swing them at Crimson. He dogged the swords and pulled out Reaper. He fired a quick shot that Penny deflected with her swords.

Crimson transformed it into it's assault riffle form and opened fire on the robot. She easily deflected the shots by spinning a group of her swords. The other group of swords formed 'cannons' and opened fire on him. Crimson jumped out of the way of the energy blasts.

He transformed Reaper into sniper form and fired the grappling hook. It wrapped around Penny's legs and Crimson pulled. She fell to the ground giving Crimson time to do what needed to be done. He took aim and fired a round at Penny's head. The round hit her taking her aura down.

"And it looks like Crvena is victorious!" Penny stood up and put away her swords. Everyone began to cheer. Crimson reloaded Reaper and took aim again. Penny looked shocked at Crimson.

"What are you doing?" Crimson smiled under his helmet and pulled the trigger. The roar of the AG-76's gun stopped everyone's cheering. The bullet traveled through the air and made contact with Penny's abdomen. The bullet tore through her metal body and ripped it apart.

She was cut in half by the sheer force of the bullet. Everyone screamed in shock, fear, and anger. Crimson smiled and waited, the screens went red and the Black Queen virus popped up.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but in reality nothing more than men. Our academy's head masters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." As Cinder gave her speech Crimson began to walk off the arena floor. He stooped when team RWBY stood in front of the door out of the arena.

"Why Crvena? Why did you kill Penny?" Weiss questioned she drew her rapier and pointed it at him. Yang activated her gauntlets, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud, and Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into it's scythe mode.

"Isn't it obvious?" He jumped back as Mercury, Emerald, and Neo jumped down in front of them. Using the distraction he made his escape to Beacon, where he would begin his side of the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson sat atop one of the many roof tops and looked down upon the courtyard as the many students from across the world fought against the Grimm, White Fang, and Atlas robots.

Once the robots shut off and everyone felt safe was his time to strike. The Massacre of Beacon was beginning.


End file.
